M-97 Viper
The M-97 Viper is a sniper rifle in Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, and Mass Effect: Andromeda. Mass Effect 2 Description Rapid-fire military sniper rifle. Incredibly accurate and deadly at long range, these weapons are popular amongst infiltrators and assassins. Very effective against armor; somewhat effective against shields and biotic barriers. Upgrades the Mantis Sniper Rifle. Rosenkov Materials developed this deadly weapon in response to the rising prevalence of kinetic barriers. While kinetic barriers still offer some protection from this weapon, its sheer power and rapid rate of fire make it capable of quickly killing almost any target, regardless of its defenses. Acquisition The M-97 can be found during Thane's recruitment mission, near the service elevator that takes you to the bridge. The rifle is in a dead-end corridor, to the right of the elevator, when your back is against its door. If missed, it can be also acquired later in the same mission, next to the Comm Terminal just before going to the roof. If the weapon is not picked up at any of these locations, it will be awarded at the end of the mission. Squad Use This weapon can be used by Garrus, Legion, Thane, and Zaeed. Squadmates deal 35% less damage than Shepard. Player Notes *General Notes **While the M-97 Viper does less damage per shot than the M-92, it features semi-automatic fire, a twelve round clip and a relatively large spare ammo capacity. These factors help to mitigate the liability of missing a shot. Whether these factors constitute an upgrade is a matter of personal preference. **The M-97 is best used for stripping shields and barriers. While not as efficient as the M-92 or M-98 in the role of soft-target interdiction, the M-97 Viper can still kill lower ranked enemies with two or three shots to the head. This, however, requires careful aiming to compensate for enemy movements. **The M-97 can have the highest base damage rate of the sniper rifles if the fire rate is 'feathered'. **The M-97 quite literally has great stopping power. When fired rapidly, it can chain-stagger most enemies (protected or not) and they will be unable to act. *Squad members do not take advantage of the Viper's high rate of fire and will prefer to fire a few shots at about the same rate of fire as the M-6 Carnifex before going back to cover. *Class Specific Notes **The M-97 can be a worthwhile primary support weapon choice onboard the Collector Cruiser for the weapons-light classes such as the Adept, Sentinel and Engineer, who are less likely to require the one-shot kill capabilities of the single-shot sniper rifles. **If Shepard is a Soldier, then the rifle's problem with low damage can be remedied with powers such as a fully upgraded Heightened Adrenaline Rush, and rifle upgrades such as the Scram Pulsar, allowing Shepard to perform one-shot kills on many weaker enemies depending upon difficulty level. **The M-97 paired with the M-76 Revenant can be an excellent choice for a soldier; The Viper can be used to rapidly weaken enemies with shields or barriers at long range and outright kill weaker opponents while the M-76 can tear apart anything that manages to get within medium and short range (especially armored opponents). Mass Effect 3 M-97 Viper/ME3SP|Single-player M-97 Viper/ME3MP|Multiplayer Mass Effect: Andromeda M-97 Viper/MEASP|Single-player M-97 Viper/MEAMP|MP - Viper M-97 Viper/MEAMP Viper S|MP - Viper S M-97 Viper/MEAMP Viper S Bulwark|MP - Viper S Bulwark M-97 Viper/MEAMP Viper S Concussive|MP - Viper S Concussive M-97 Viper/MEAMP Viper S Siphon|MP - Viper S Siphon Trivia *While the M-97 looks nearly identical to the alternate sniper rifle from Mass Effect, the barrel shroud's holes pass horizontally instead of vertically. *Mass Effect: Andromeda doesn't use the M-97 designation that prior Mass Effect games use for this sniper rifle. fr:Fusil de précision Viper Category:Weapons (Mass Effect: Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Sniper Rifles